


The Gaze

by Deweydell25



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deweydell25/pseuds/Deweydell25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little Ficlet based on the season one finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gaze

How did it happen?  
How could she have missed it?  
There was something that had changed about him, a certain swagger, a confidence  
A peace she'd never seen before.  
She knew by the way he held her so closely when they said farewell.  
By the way he lovingly , oh so sweetly, cradled her head as he told her "Remember our bond".  
She knew when she witnessed her lovely eyes tear with emotion,  
As she clutched him so tightly.  
She knew it as clearly as anything she had ever felt  
She knew this was so much more than a friendship between them.  
And when his gaze was so reluctant to leave hers when time ran out and they had to depart,  
She knew then, that if given the chance, he would do anything for her.  
Of course Katrina knew her husband loved her, but presently he shared his heart with another.  
And nothing , no nothing could change that now.

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the finale I wondered what Katrina was thinking as she gazed at the emotional farewell between Ichabod and Abbie. This little Ficlet was my take on her possible thoughts. I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
